The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for monitoring battery life in a human input device to a processing system, such as a computer; and more specifically relates to improved methods and apparatus for measuring battery charge levels and calculating expected life of input device batteries.
Wireless human input devices, such as a wireless mouse, keyboard, microphone, trackball, or the like are typically powered by removable and replaceable batteries having a standardized shape and/or dimensions, but having any one of a plurality of chemistries and other characteristics. Accurate assessment of the expected life of batteries in such devices is problematic.